nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Kishi Kurochi
'Character First Name' Kishi 'Character Last Name' Kurochi 'IMVU Username' Enoch 'Nickname (optional)' N/A - As of yet 'Age' 98 - Appears in his 20's 'Date of Birth' 05/02/102AN 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Asian 'Height' 6'3" 'Weight' 203 lbs - without armor 'Blood Type' Unlisted - Color is Black 'Occupation' Jukage of Omoidegakure 'Scars/Tattoos' N/A 'Affiliation' Omoidegakure, Village Lost within Memories 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' What dark memories consume this man are a mystery. When one first meets Kishi Kurochi, they either respect him or fear him.. His personality is usually one of a mysterious and charasmatic type, serious and never too eager to make friends. He considers those who are not with him, to be against him. 'Behaviour' For those who spend their time around Kishi notice a few things, some immediately, some over time. He is quiet, when he speaks it is sudden and short lived. When he is not formulating a plan to wreak chaos upon the shinobi world he is refined to himself, reminising on memories he refuses to let go, constantly fueling his insanity for whatever his mind holds to. Often he might be seen suddenly spewing black blood from his mouth. This is an effect due to his body' inability to host the amount of blood it overproduces due to his Kurochi background. Kishi does not enjoy company, he prefers his solitude. However, those who have made it to even remotely be considered as an ally may get close enough to speak with him, even build some sort of relationship. To his opponents.. he is a demon of red and black death, a merciless foe who toys with the blood of his enemies and will stop at nothing to see the destruction of the world around him come to pass. '' 'Nindo (optional) ((What does your character say? Their Ninja way?)) '''Summoning ((under construction)) 'Bloodline/Clan' Kurochi Clan - ''黒血 ''Blood This clan has risen from the remains of the fallen, given birth to by an unknown force. The abilities of the Kurochi are disturbing, the ability to manipulate the blood of ones self or those against him/her is their kekkei genkai. (Kekkei Genkai - Blood Tap) 'Ninja Class ' Kage 'Element One' Fire 'Element Two' ((under construction)) 'Weapon of choice' Blood - Self of opponents 'Strengths' Ninjutsu 'Weaknesses' ((Under construction)) 'Chakra colour' Black 'Jutsu List ((Under construction))' Sōsa Chi Gikou - Blood Manipulation Technique':' This is the ultimate form of offence and defense the Kurochi clan posesses. This kekkei genkai allows the user to manipulate his/her own or anothers blood at will and perform various attacks depending on their elemental combination and skill. Through this ability, the Kurochi is able to solidify and liquify their own blood, project it from their skin cells or even shape it to a weapon of preference. Due to the bodies strong reliance on blood, it produces 3x the amount a normal shinobi, which often results in access expulsion from the mouth. When the blood of the Kurochi' mixes with their opponents blood or enters their body in any way, the blood manipulation technique takes on a second level of intensity, able to utilize their enemy's blood and ultimately destroy them from the inside out. Rasshu Chi - Blood Rush:' This ability is only possible on an opponent when Sōsa Chi Gikou is activated. The user can force the blood in their opponents body to their head. This will ultimately result in the opponent passing out after prolonged exposure. It is not normally used as a fatal move, rather immobilize the enemy before hand. '''''Hari Chi Hassha-tai - Blood Needle Projectile: ''This ability can be used in both stages of manipulation. The blood user will push his blood from his own or his enemies body through their skin in an instant flurry of needles. This attack can both do damage to the user and its opponent, though due to the high capacity of blood regeneration, the cells in a Kurochi' body are usually instantly repaired, unlike in the enemys'. '' 'Allies' None at the moment 'Enemies' Amegakure and Danketsugakure 'Background Information' ((Under construction)) 'Roleplaying Library' 'Approved by:' ((Only Jounin's will fill this part out.))